


Keep Quiet

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Closet Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Content, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: Kaede and Maki get a little tipsy at a masquerade party. It goes right about where you'd expect it to.





	Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my best friend tenko who made me feel good about my writing today god bless her gay ass here's her favorite pairing

What was the purpose of this masquerade party again? Kaede seemed to have forgotten somewhere between the drinks she’d been able to smuggle and the excessive dancing and laughing she had done that night.

Either way, no matter what the party was for, she now found herself hiding in a closet beneath the stairs of the house the party was in. Maki’s body was pressed against hers, making the space a little more tight but a lot more intimate and welcoming. Just thinking about it was enough to make Kaede giggle, a hushed and giddy noise that was cut off by firm lips pressed against her own.

“Shh,” Maki hissed at her quietly, kissed her again and again as nimble and skilled fingers went to the zipper against Kaede’s upper back. Her dress was too long to do much of anything, so the fabric slipped off of her body and pooled on the floor. A harsh bite was applied to the side of the pianist’s neck, a sharp moan leaving Kaede as Maki pressed a gentle kiss against the abused skin. That would probably leave a mark she’d have to cover up when they decided to return to the party again, but she didn’t care.

She was a little drunk.

Maki was a little drunk, too.

Neither of them would do anything like this sober.

Maybe.

Probably.

One of Maki’s hands drifted up Kaede’s side, cold appendages leaving lines up her heated skin in a way that made her shiver gently. “You look beautiful tonight,” the other girl whispered softly into her ear, and Kaede couldn’t help the soft giggle that left her in response. Maybe she was drunker than she thought she was? She didn’t care, all she really cared about was her girlfriend being so close to her, her girlfriend’s hands on her…

The skilled hand against her side went to rest against Kaede’s breast, gently squeezed and kneaded the sensitive flesh there. Kaede let out a soft moan, her forehead going to rest against her girlfriend’s as she squirmed under the touch, let out a little squeak as a flick was given to her nipple.

The assassin’s free hand clamped over her mouth, effectively shutting her up, and Kaede remembered that they were in a closet. In the middle of a masquerade party. Surrounded by some of the other students of Hope’s Peak and…

Oh, that’s right, this was a fundraiser, they were showing off how sophisticated and talented they were to the people who donated whatever the government didn’t cover. Huh. Good to know.

“You need to be quiet,” Maki hissed, pinched her nipple carefully between two nimble fingers. Kaede moaned against her girlfriend’s hand, her knees almost giving out underneath her. “We don’t want to get caught.” She was right, they didn’t, but the thought of it was enough to make her somehow even wetter. Kaede didn’t know why she was getting off so easily to a risky situation. She didn’t think she was into public sex or exhibitionism, but she was quickly being proven wrong.

Still, she nodded, and the hand on her mouth moved away. Maki continued playing with her chest for several moments, until Kaede’s thoughts were so hazy and desperation made her pussy twitch.

“ _ Please _ .”

Dark red eyes glanced up to the desperate and whining blonde pinned against the wall of the closet, and Maki chuckled in a way that went right to Kaede’s cunt.

“Good girl,” Maki purred into her ear, and the pianist couldn’t help but whimper softly. The hand that had been on her mouth went to brush through her hair and rest against her cheek. Her head was tilted up so that another deep kiss could be pressed against the blonde’s lips.

Kaede was so caught up in the feeling of a hand against her chest and the other girl kissing her that she didn’t notice that the hand against her cheek had moved until Maki pulled out of the kiss so that they could breathe and she felt the appendage against her upper thigh.

She wondered if Maki could feel the warm wetness radiating from between her legs.

Two fingers trailed along her wet slit, and Kaede couldn’t help but let out a soft squeal. Maki cut off the noise before it could get very far with another kiss, teeth biting down on her lower lip and dragging out. Kaede let out a choked and quiet moan, trying to muffle herself as best she could even as the assassin dragged her fingers up and down Kaede’s folds, pads of her fingers brushing against her swollen clit.

Frustrated by the fact that she couldn’t make any noise, Kaede let out a little whine and her hips jolted forward. “Good girl,” Maki praised her gently again, the tips of her fingers going to press against her opening before pushing in gently.

A steady rhythm of Maki thrusting her fingers in and out of Kaede’s dripping cunt, curling upward in order to push against the rough patch on her upper wall. Maki bit down on the side of her neck again, and Kaede toppled over the edge, nails digging into her girlfriend’s pale shoulders and a moan much louder than she intended forced its way out of her throat.

She leaned against Maki, a sense of relief spreading through her body as she took a moment to catch her breath and calm down.

Kaede was about to reach for her girlfriend and return the favor, but before she could, she heard the worried voice of Shuichi calling for her just outside of the closet and her naked body tensed.

“We should head back,” she spoke hastily, kneeled down in order to pull her dress back up as Maki reached around to fix the zipper. She pressed a gentle kiss against the corner of the assassin’s mouth, gave her a gentle and affectionate smile that was returned almost immediately. “I’ll make you feel good when we get back to the dorms, okay?”

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Maki responded with a soft chuckle, resting their foreheads together for a brief moment before opening the closet door. She paused, pulled off the black shawl she was wearing, and wrapped it around the pianist’s neck like a scarf. “Okay, now we go back.”

Kaede giggled for what must have been the thirtieth time that evening, and squeezed past her girlfriend to return to the party, grabbing Maki by the wrist to pull her along.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
